


Your happiness is my happiness

by Minipyopyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Junho just wants Eunsang to be happy, M/M, Slow Burn, Was a oneshot but I wanted to write more, love triangle maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: As much as it hurts to see Eunsang with somebody else all Junho wanted was for him to be happy.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Your happiness is my happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Amnesia by 5SOS and thought of this...hope you enjoy :)

**2 weeks ago**

“Junho I’m so sorry but I can’t continue being with you while I’m in love with someone else” Eunsang cried out, while tears were streaming down his face “I can’t continue hurting you like this”.

“Baby but why we were just fine last week remember how we went to the beach and we were sharing stories of our childhood and our future” Junho whispered while pressing his forehead against Eunsangs “Don’t leave me my love I need you I’ll try to be better for you I swear just stay by my side”.

Eunsang shook his head “you were already good enough for me love I just fell in love with someone else and that’s not your fault”,

He pressed a quick kiss to Junhos cheek “goodbye Junho and I’m so sorry but I know you’ll find someone else that’s better for you someone that’ll cherish you and love you better than I ever did”.

And just like that Eunsang walked out of their shared apartment taking Junhos heart with him.

**Present**

“Hyung did you see what Eunsang hyung posted on Instagram”? 

Both Junho and Dohyon were currently in a small cafe scrolling through their phones while having a quick snack. Junho didn’t want to come at all and just wanted to stay home and binge watch his favorite drama but his best friend Dohyon barged into his apartment and forced him to hang out with him saying that Junho needs to go out and have fun rather than stay at home thinking about Eunsang, but for Junho it was hard to just forget about someone who he spent 4 years with. He loved no wait he loves Eunsang and all he wants is for him to come back to him.

“I don’t care Dohyon-ah” Junho said while not looking up from his phone “you told me I need to get over Eunsang yet you want to show me pictures of him”?

“I know what I said hyung but look” Dohyon shoved his phone in Junhos face.

Junho looked up from his phone and saw the photo that Dohyon had pulled up. It was a picture of Eunsang kissing somebody at under a mistletoe, something that he and Junho would do every year. He remembers how Eunsang would plant a mistletoe in every corner of his apartment just to have an excuse to kiss Junho. He felt tears welling up in his eyes just thinking about that memory and knowing that Eunsang will be sharing that tradition with someone else that wasn’t him. 

**Flashback**

“Eunsangie baby that’s the 5th mistletoe that I’ve come across” Junho whined.

Eunsang popped his head from behind the wall and saw his boyfriend standing under the mistletoe pouting.

“My love don’t pretend like you don’t love my kisses” Eunsang pouted walking towards Junho, making grabby hands towards him “now you know the rules give me my kiss”.

Junho smirked at him “if you want a kiss so badly you’re going to have to catch me” he taunted while breaking out into a run.

Eunsang laughed and chased after him into the hallway. Junho ran inside their shared bedroom and Eunsang caught up to him and took him in his arms and softly threw a giggling Junho on their bed and hovered over him.

“Caught ya” Eunsang smirked and lifted a mistletoe over both their heads.

“Yes you did now let me give you your kiss” Junho said planting a peck on his boyfriend lips.

**End of flashback**

“I’m so sorry hyung I shouldn’t have showed you that picture I just thought it you saw Eunsang moving on you’d want to too I didn’t mean- “Dohyon rambled once he saw tears streaming down Junho cheeks.

“I just want you to move on and be happy Hyung” Dohyon softly smiled.

“It’s fine Dohyon-ah you didn’t mean it in a bad way” Junho smiled sadly, “let’s just forget about this and talk about something else okay”?

Dohyon nodded excitedly and started talking about this new video game he bought.

****

Junho was walking down the park that he and Eunsang would visit every weekend. Eunsang made it his mission to bring Junho here on a picnic every Saturday because according to him Junho deserved to be treated like a prince. He would remember how Eunsang would cook him his favorite snacks and would watch movies on their tablet,snuggled up under the picnic blanket occasionally sharing kisses.

**Flashback**

“Eunsangie baby stop it and pay attention to the movie” Junho whined while swatting Eunsangs face away from his.

“Not until you give me the kiss you promised me” Eunsang pouted while tapping his cheek for Junho to kiss “you said if I cooked you dumplings you would give me a kiss”.

“My favorite part is coming up though I’ll kiss you later” Junho said while trying to wiggle away from Eunsangs grasp “if I miss my favorite part Eunsang I’m going to whack you so hard I swear”.

Eunsang let out a whine and stuck out his bottom lip“ why do you hate your boyfriend baby I just want one kiss is that too much to ask for”?

Junho rolled eyes at his childish boyfriend but he knew he couldn’t resist his cute antics “fine but just one kiss on the cheek”.

Eunsang smiled and turning his head so Junho could kiss cheek. Junho leaned in but Eunsang turned his head quickly so Junho ended up pecking his lips instead. 

“EUNSANG” Junho yelled while crossing his arms across his chest giving him a pout “that wasn’t part of the deal”.

“Your lips looked so kissable I couldn’t help it” Eunsang laughed “you’re so adorable when you pretend to be mad at me baby”.

Junho turned his head away refusing to look at Eunsang “I’m not pretending I’m actually mad at you”.

Eunsang smirked and gestured Junho to lay down on the picnic blanket and hovered over him, he pressed a few kisses down his neck and trailed up to his jawline “let me make it up to you then”.

Junho swatted Eunsang away from neck while blushing furiously “not now we’re in public”.

Eunsang pressed a kiss on Junhos lips “who cares my love let me show everyone how much I love you”

Junho smiled and obliged wrapping his arms around Eunsangs neck and the two were caught in a long heated makeout session.

**End of Flashback**

Junho smiled fondly at the memory while looking down at the lake he and Eunsang used to lie beside. He knew that he wasn’t making it any better while visiting the places he and Eunsang used to go to but he couldn’t help it. He just wished he could forget about Eunsang, forget about the hugs and kisses they both shared and all their memories together because it hurt Junho knowing that they’ll never do those things again. He just wished he could wake up one morning and have no memories of Eunsang and the way it felt to love him. He sometimes questioned if their love was even real...if Eunsang really loved him why did he leave him for someone else? Was everything just a lie?

Junho turned his head when he heard a familiar laughter. A laugh that sounded like music to Junhos ears. 

It was Eunsang.

And he was with someone else.

He saw Eunsang by the lake spinning a boy in his arms. It was Minhee one of Junhos and Eunsangs friend. He didn’t know that it was Minhee who Eunsang left him for. It seems like it was Minhee who managed to steal Eunsangs heart. Junho smiled sadly at the two of them laughing and giving each other kisses just like they used to “at least he’s happy” Junho thought sadly “that’s all that matters to me.

“Hey are you okay”? 

Junho lifted his head up to the strangers voice. He was tall and had black parted hair. He didn’t seem to recognize him so he wondering why the stranger was suddenly talking to him.

“I’m fine but who are you”? Junho questioned while wiping his tears away.

The stranger softly smiled “if you’re so fine then why is a pretty boy like you crying”? He stretched his hand out for Junho to shake “I’m Kim Yohan”.

Junho ignored his flirting and shook his hand “I’m Cha Junho”.

“Okay Cha Junho want to grab a coffee with me and talk about what’s making you so upset”? Yohan said hopefully.

“We don’t even know each other, you could be a murderer for all I know” Junho laughed.

“I swear to you that I am not a murderer” Yohan said while making a cross over his chest “I just don’t like seeing someone so pretty being sad”.

Junho smiled sadly and looked back at Eunsang and Minhee now snuggling on the picnic blanket. Maybe Dohyon was right it was time for him to move on. Eunsang was happy so he should be happy too right? As much as it pains him that he has no chance to be with Eunsang ever again, he couldn’t keep wishing for things that are never going to happen and who knows? Maybe this mystery boy will slowly help Junho move on from Eunsang.

“Okay let’s go” Junho said shyly while grabbing Yohans outstretched hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated thank you for reading!!


End file.
